


Insecurities

by NicklaStern



Series: Domestic Supercorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Drama, I'm Sorry, Surprises, mostly pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Sanvers got divorced, and the explanation seems simple, but it's not





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Belongs to a series to answer why Sanvers got divorced.  
> English is not my first language  
> I never knew I could write angst...

Nobody see that coming, Alex and Maggie had been married for 8 years and they were doing perfectly, so all of the sudden Maggie asked for the divorce…Alex felt the world falling apart with a big cracking sound around her. When they were about to get married they had this big fight about having babies…Maggie never thought about it, children weren’t her goal to happiness. Alex had always dreamt about being a mom, but she gave up to that dream because of Maggie, because she was (is) in love with her…  
Since they returned from their honeymoon Maggie watched Alex silently waiting for something…waiting for that stupid fight all over again, because Maggie was sure that Alex would wake up one day regretting marrying her and regretting not having kids…so Maggie waited and waited, her own insecurities, emotional problems, family issues all emerged through the years…

Alex looked at Maggie and thought ‘man…I’m so lucky to have this lady by my side’ she realized that kids were only one part in the great puzzle of happiness so she decided to give all her ‘mommy love’ to Kara and Lena’s daughter Lyra, she was a sweet little kid who helped Alex to forget about having babies, so everything went perfectly.  
Lyra was 5 years old when Alex’s colleague Vasquez gave birth her baby boy, and of course Alex went out and buy almost everything that it was needed to have a baby comfortable, Vasquez’s partner was so grateful that asked Alex to be the baby’s godmother and obviously Alex said yes. There are not really a contract on that petition, I mean, being someone’s godmother or godfather means that you spoiled the baby until he or she has to go to college then you help with a little money, but you never think about truly become that baby’s tutor…you never think that that baby will lose a mom…and that happened, Vasquez’s partner went out to a mission and never came back. The DEO was not a big organization, so every lost hurt like hell, each agent was a friend or maybe a lover like Vasquez’s partner and now she was gone and the baby had lost a mommy and Vasquez was alone. So Alex took her commitment very seriously and helped the baby and Vasquez the best way she could. That meant that she would spend a lot of time with Vasquez and the baby, whose name was Michael Alexander, everybody went with little Alex.  
Maggie wasn’t happy about it (don’t think that she was an ungrateful bastard) because she missed her wife a lot, there always was an emergency at the Vasquez’s household and Alex went running, so who was Maggie to take away Alex’s desire of being a mom? Obviously she got that with Vasquez and Little Alex, and if her wife was happy, Maggie will let her be free to find someone to help her to become a mom… 

“Alex, we need to talk” Maggie said with sadness in her eyes.  
“Maggie, you are scaring me with that…something’s wrong?” Alex tried to stay positive, but God was hard!  
“I think is time to face our reality and I want the divorce”  
Alex stood still for several minutes trying to find the hint of humor behind that joke(?) but it wasn’t, and she could see it on Maggie’s brown eyes, those eyes that tend to smile when the dimples appeared on her face but that now were the saddest eyes on Earth…  
“Ok, I’ll sign the papers” That was Alex’s only response.

Next day there she was, Alex went to her sister’s and tell everything to Kara while they waited for Lena to arrive, Lyra looked at Alex with worry, she was her cool tough aunt, the little girl had no idea that aunt Alex could cry. Kara sent her to play while the “adults talk important matters.”  
There she was then, sad crying made a fucking mess because the woman she loved (loves) asked her for the divorce and she said yes without fighting…Jeremiah would be ashamed if he were alive…But Kara knew better…

“You said yes because you really love her, isn’t?”  
“Kara, you have no idea! She broke my heart but I’ll never say no to something she wants” Alex sobbed through the words.

Lena arrived a few minutes later to find Alex cuddled with Kara hugging her and Lyra sleeping on her lap, immediately she went to the couch and hugged Alex as well and tangled her finger on her sister-in-law’s hair saying reassurance words to everybody in the room, secretly Lena started to believe in love before Kara became her girlfriend because of Alex, she started to believe in love because of Alex and Maggie’s relationship, they got married later than Lena and Kara did but they had been together for a longer time and now her example of true love was getting divorced…Lena also needed those words that she repeated like a mantra ‘everything will be ok’

Alex stayed at Lena and Kara’s for a week while the lawyers helped them to split…weirdly enough it was rather simple to divorce on these days. Vasquez found out immediately about the sad news and of course she offered Alex a place to stay counting that little Alex will love to have Alex around 24/7, but she refused the invitation, it wasn’t a good idea to share a house with a widower when you are getting divorce…also Alex didn’t want to confuse little Alex…and she needed time alone.  
The best she could do was to apply for an abroad military post for the DEO, within a month she was sent to South America as Chief of Alien localization placed in Chile. That was what she needed to be in the last country of the world to forget Maggie. 

Kara tried to give Alex some space to mourn her divorce, but after a few weeks she decided that was enough time, also she wanted to tell her the good news of her and Lena trying to get pregnant again, and then she found out about Alex new assignment so far away. So that was it! Kara needed to say something to the person who started the problem…

*****

“I want to talk with the Detective Sawyer, right now!”  
“Miss, she is busy now, but there are other detectives to help you” a nice officer tried to enter sense on Kara.  
“She is the one I need, no others, but Sawyer!” Kara yelled  
“It’s ok, Davis, I’ll talk with the lady” Maggie said with a hint of worry and sadness, she knew what is about to come.  
Both managed to leave the precinct before Kara showed her anger.  
“Here, we can talk here little…Kara”  
“Why?” it was the only question that Kara had in mind  
“I did it for her, you would never understand, and I’m really sorry for everything” It wasn’t that Maggie was afraid, in fact she had been waiting for Kara’s rage weeks ago.  
“For her? You broke her heart because you love her? You are insane Sawyer” Kara’s words hurt but she really wouldn’t understand, she and Lena wanted the same since the beginning, but Alex and Maggie had fought because of their dreams…  
“I told you Maggie if you ever break my sister’s heart, I’ll put you in orbit!” Kara said thinking of actually doing it.  
“She was happy, ok? With Vasquez’ son! I was nobody to take that away from her!” Maggie out cried.  
Kara stood frozen there for several minutes because she realized that Maggie got everything wrong.  
“You really thought that Alex wanted a baby more that she wanted you?” Kara said like a whisper.  
Maggie was shocked, because she really thought that, she honestly believed that Alex was happier with that baby than she ever was with their marriage…Maggie was mistaken?  
“Now there is nothing I can do, I hope Alex can be happy taking care of Vasquez’ son”  
“Maggie, you are a fucking stupid ungrateful bitch…She was happy with you, now she left to somewhere in South America because she cannot bear living in the same country of the woman who broke her heart” Kara was really angry, but at the same time she was disappointed…  
“I won’t talk to you again about Alex, but please don’t try to reach her, she doesn’t deserve someone like you” Maggie opened her eyes wide, she never thought Kara was able to have some much hate inside, but again, she was waiting for her rage weeks ago, and honestly, Maggie knew she deserved worst.  
“I won’t, I’ll leave her alone” Maggie waved goodbye prepared to never see Alex, Lena, Kara and Lyra again…because yes, Maggie had made a huge mistake.


	2. Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp and little Sanvers  
> After marriage and divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to suggest something, let me know...  
> Maybe Sanvers will get another chance, that's why I'm adding chapters to this

Kara was holding her new born baby as the doctor was checking on Lena’s recovery, everything seemed to be fine and Kara beamed to her wife because of the great gift she gave her. The little one was named Lucian to keep the “L” tradition on Lena’s family. Lyra had to wait to meet her baby brother because she was at home with Grandma Eliza and soon her mommies will return with Lucian. The thing was that Lyra missed her aunt Alex since she was away for work, anyhow, Lyra missed aunt Maggie too, she was a really cool aunt but she haven’t seen her in months and her mommies never told her the truth.

“Grandma? Is Aunt Maggie sick?” Lyra asked

“No, sweetie, why do you ask?”

“I miss her, and I haven’t seen her, Grandma, I miss Aunt Alex too”

“Honey, Alex had to go to work somewhere else, and Aunt Maggie is busy on her work too, I’m sure they miss you too, but sometimes we have to be far from our love ones even if we don’t want to” Eliza was worried about her grandchild, everybody knew how close she was to Maggie and Alex.

“Your mommas are about to get here with Lucian, why don’t you go to wash your hand to hold your baby brother?” Eliza tried to distract the girl, but it wasn’t working because Lyra’s eyes were filled with tears…

Suddenly the front door got opened and a shiny Kara and a tired Lena got inside with a baby bag on the blonde’ shoulder and a baby on the brunette’s arms. Lyra was about to cry and Eliza was holding her, Kara got closer to her mother and received her daughter in her arms ready to do the presentations, however, she got distracted by the little girl’s tears.

“What’s going on little one? Are you sad because you are a big sister?” Lyra shook her head and asked to be put on the floor.

“I’m sad because I want Aunt Maggie and Aunt Alex meet my brother too” then the girl got closer to Lena and paid hard attention on the little baby watching every single detail on his face.

Lena watched her wife with a frown, of course she wanted her sister-in-law to be with Lyra and honestly she missed Maggie, who had become her friend through the years. Looking to her daughter, Lena said

“Why won’t you help me to put your brother on his crib, you can tuck him up, ok?”

Lyra smiled hard because she wanted to be like Aunt Alex and protect her brother like her Aunt protected her moms. After a few minutes, baby sleeping and everything calm, Lena asked Eliza if she could take Lyra out for ice cream, she did. Walking closer to her wife, Lena guided Kara to the couch and hold her tight in a hug repeating grateful words for the family they had.

“Kara, I know this is a delicate matter, but I want Maggie to be Lucian’s godmother”

The blonde lost the colors on her face when the words were registered…

“No way, Lena!” Kara raised her voice a little too much without intention to really do it.

“Don’t shout, Kara, I’m telling you what I want and considering that Maggie didn’t want to hurt Alex, she still is my friend, one of the best and I want her to be Lucian’s godmother”

Kara had to recognize that Maggie was Lena’s friend and she was a good person who made a mistake, and there wasn’t a good reason to deny her beautiful wife her desire of Maggie being Lucian’s godmother.

“Ok, babe you are right, she is your friend and if is that what you want, I’ll say yes” Kara kissed Lena’s nose softly and Lucian started to cry, Kara rushed to pick up her son.

*******************

“Lena? Is that really you?” Maggie picked up her phone without quite believing that the Danvers-Luthors were ever called her again.

“Yes, dear, it’s Lena, tell me when do you have the time to catch up with me, there’s something important I want to discussed with you” Lena always polite.

“Uhhh what about now? It’s my day off after several months, I need to relax” Maggie was a little eager thinking about the important thing to discuss was related to Alex.

“Perfect, I’m coming to your place…Kara still doesn’t want to see you…you know…” Lena couldn’t explain herself.

An hour later, Lena was knocking on Maggie’s door with some doughnuts on a bag, something that learnt from Kara many years ago. Comfort food always helps.

Lena noticed immediately, Maggie was a mess, she was thinner, big bags under her eyes showing how bad she had slept. The apartment was quite a mess too, Lena felt awful for her friend and she punched herself in the mind for leaving Maggie alone for that long. Maggie saw the way Lena was watching around.

“You really want to catch up or are you trying to figure it out if I have another person?” Maggie snapped.

“Honey, don’t be that way with me, I know you won’t have another person after Alex, I really come to talk to my friend” Lena’ soft response made Maggie regretted almost instantly the harsh words she said.

“So, I don’t quite believe that you know…but Kara and I have another child…” Lena started to explain shyly

“Always straight to the point, little Luthor…Congratulations by the way. I hope to meet them soon” Maggie smiled at Lena

“That can be easily arranged, I want you to be Lucian’s godmother”

***************************************************

Alex was soaked wet under the heavy rain, strike team behind her waiting for orders. After all these months nothing seemed to work for Alex, she could only think about Maggie, oh God she missed her so much, and of course, she missed Kara, Lena and little Lyra, but she was too scared to return, she didn’t want to see Maggie again, and she knew that Kara would be angry because she left without saying goodbye. It wasn’t the time to get distracted, a mission was about to start and she needed to focus. Never imagined that the outcome of that mission would change her life for good.

“Capitán Danvers, ¿qué hacemos ahora?” a concern soldier looking on Alex’s direction

“Yo me hago cargo desde ahora” she couldn’t believe her eyes.

Turned out that Alex and her team found an illegal lab that produced alien’s drugs that were lethal for human population and sadly those drugs had been distributed on a small town killing 12 teenagers, following the leads for two weeks Alex was able to locate the lab, however, she wasn’t prepared to the discovery they made. A room with cages, most were empty, but two of them were being used by two little aliens, at first sight they seemed humans but their ears had a different shape from human’s. Both seemed to be siblings, they look alike, although the girl was smaller than her brother, they were twins. Alex helped them out from the cages and freed them from the chains, and noticed that the children had different level scar tissue some were very old, others quite new.

***************************************

Lucian was 3 months old when Kara received a phone call from a private number. Lena, Kara, Lyra and Lucian were at the park on a beautiful Sunday when Kara cellphone started to ring, knowing that the DEO was relatively quiet, she picked up lazily and relaxed until she recognized the voice.

“I’m coming home, sis, and I have a surprise, you won’t believe it, tell everybody we will throw a party for me!”

That was all, the line went out and the message was rather clear. Lena watched her wife being confused and asked her if something was wrong.

“Alex is coming back, and I think she lost her mind”...


	3. Shocking surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is back and not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out of control but after create the divorce I couldn't leave it that way...this shall continue

Kara could easily fly to South America and see her sister, but truth be told she was furious with Alex, how did she dare to leave without saying goodbye? Kara got angry ever time Lyra cried because she missed her Aunt Alex. Kara was raging because Alex missed out Lucian’s birth. That was the reason why Kara hadn’t seen her sister for over a year, and then she got the phone call, Alex was coming back and she had a surprise (?) what about that!? Alex wasn’t that kind of person. Maybe she had met someone new and got over Maggie…Kara shared her concern with Lena.  
“I’m a little worry about Alex…What if she made wrong choices, Lee? I wasn’t there for her”  
“Love, you couldn’t be with her because she left, which is not your fault, and let’s face it, she needed to escape”  
“Wait, what? Escape? She is not a coward, don’t say that…” Kara couldn’t stand to hear bad things about her sister  
“Love, don’t be mad, I’m not saying she is a coward, I’m saying that she needed lone time and she didn’t know how to have it so she fled without warning us.” Lena was a little hard on her words. Obviously, she was also mad about Alex leaving and Lyra missing her Aunt, but also was worried about Maggie and how she would feel knowing that Alex was coming back to National City. 

**********************************************************************  
“This is Detective Sawyer’s cellphone, I can’t reach it right now, leave a message and I’ll call you back”  
“Maggie, this is Lena, I don’t know how to tell you this and I’m busy through meetings to do it in person… god this is hard… Alex is coming back this week…we will have a party at my place and maybe if you want to come…maybe you want? I don’t know…I think you should know, so yeah, call me I can have an idea that this is hard for you…be safe Maggie, see you”   
After hanging the phone Lena was interrupted by her secretary announcing her next meeting, and a message from Kara.  
“Thank you, Jess, I will call Kara first and then let the investors in in about 15 minutes”  
“There is anything else you need, Lena?” Jess had been working with Lena for almost 17 years, it could be said that they were close friends.  
“Oh yes! This Saturday we will have a welcome party for Kara’ sister, would you like to come?”  
Jess smiled bright and nodded, she always welcomed to spend time with Lyra and Lucian and of course the others, but mostly spending time with the children. After accepting the invitation Jess left Lena alone to call Kara.  
“Hello beautiful! How is everything going?” Kara asked knowing her wife was buried under work.  
“Tired and wanting to be at home with my perfect family!” Lena sighted  
“Oh poor little Lena! Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting for you with dinner and maybe some…dessert, when the children are slept…” Kara always flirted when had the chance…  
“Mmm that sounds perfect…oh love, I forgot to tell you, I called Maggie to let her know that Alex was coming this week…and I think that I invited to the party…”   
“You know what Lena? Forget about dessert…you made a mistakes inviting her and I’m not going to fix it…now go back to work and we will have a serious talk when you come home”  
Lena hung up and rested her forehead in the desk…of course Kara would be mad at her for Maggie seeing Alex again after everything that happened, the thing was that Lena really wanted Maggie and Alex got back together again, not like she was planning to bring them back together…or was she?   
******************************************************************************  
Kara and Lena took the day off from work, they went to the airport with the children to surprise Alex, it was Lena’s idea, she didn’t want to Kara made a scene to her sister because she left without saying goodbye, having the kids there would ease Kara to behave properly.   
“There she is!” Lyra said while running to hug Alex  
“Is it really her? She is coming with…” Kara tried to understand the picture.  
Alex was walking toward them with two toddlers, one in each hand, the kids were around 5 years old. Lyra looked puzzled for a second but Alex took her and hugged her long and tight then she guided her niece to meet her kids. Lena and Kara were close enough to hear the presentation.  
“These are my children, his name is Tommy and her name is Tuppence, kids, say hi to your cousin Lyra” Alex smiled wide and confident.   
“Hello Tommy, hello Tuppence, I’m your oldest cousin and I will protect you and love you” Said Lyra while hugging each kid who smiled shyly.  
“Alex! How are you! We missed you a lot and we also want to introduce you someone, this is Lucian your nephew” Lena had to intervene because Kara was in shock unable to say or do anything.  
After the presentations and the hugs, everybody went to the car, then to Lena and Kara’s penthouse where Alex and now the kids would crush until Alex would find a house or something.  
Kara was still speechless but Alex managed to tell the story how she met the kids and the decision to adopt them. Honestly, Alex seemed happier than ever. Also explained the children were aliens and they had abilities but they were able to control them properly.   
“Both have superstrength and endurance, and I’m not quite sure but they have this powerful mental bond between them and now with me, I think it’s related with trust and love” Alex said proudly.  
“Once we arrive and set you comfortable on your rooms we will go out for some ice creams and more talking, there are many things to said, right love?” Lena tried to push Kara in the conversation.  
“YES! Ice cream and talking my favorite things, and…Alex we really need to talk about who is invited to your party” Kara finished the sentence looking directly to Lena.   
“Ok…I’m happy with everybody except for Maggie though, I’m not ready to see her, not just yet. So when is the party?” Lena flinched at Alex’s words, oh she was so screwed.  
“Party is two days from now, Lena has to finish some things at work tomorrow, but Saturday we will be free to enjoy the party” Kara had promised Lena that she won’t fix the problem and she was being honest, if someone had to tell Alex that Maggie was invited, that was Lena’s job.

The rest of the travel was quiet, the kids were tired after long hours in the plane and Lyra was happily looking her brother sleeping. They arrived and Lena parked the car and took Lucian out of it and Kara took Lyra on her arms, Tommy and Teppence held Alex’s hands while they walked to the building. Of all possible scenarios in the Universe there was one, and only one that none saw it coming, Maggie at the door of the building waiting for Kara or Lena, she was told that the couple was out and she decided to wait for them outside. A big smile appeared on her face when she saw Lena and Lucian, right behind them Kara and Lyra and who else? Her smile disappeared when she saw Alex and two little kids next to her, but everybody’s jaws dropped when the kids let go Alex’s hands and went running to Maggie calling out “MOMMY!!!”


	4. What we really feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> answers about the twins calling mommy to Maggie.  
> Open conversation and feelings coming along.  
> Sanvers centric of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to decide which explanation to use but I hope you like it.  
> This story is about to end, one or two more chapters.  
> Enjoy.

Seeing Maggie wasn’t her ideal situation at that moment, but she never thought that her recently adopted children would call Maggie ‘mommy!’ It was an understatement to say that Alex was freaking out, her knees betrayed her and everything went black.  
The only certainty that Maggie had was that she passed out by the shock of the moment. Suddenly, two toddlers were calling her “MOMMY!?” and how in hell that happened? She had never been with a man, not IVF, no adoption.   
In no time, Kara and Lena found themselves with two passed out women and 4 children to take back to the penthouse. It wasn’t easy but they managed to take Maggie and Alex to the apartment, thanks to the doorman who carried Maggie, while Kara carried Alex and Lena took Lucian in her arms and the rest of the kids were connected by the hands following her through the elevator.   
“What in the fucking hell has just happened!?” Lena whispered to her wife whilst the kids were playing at Lyra’s room and Lucian was sleeping in his crib.  
“I don’t know! My head hurts and I’m literally immune to headaches!” Kara said looking her sister in their bed  
“Truth be told, these kids aren’t Maggie’s, remember Alex told us that they are aliens and as far as we know Maggie is human, isn’t?” Lena honestly didn’t know what to believe.  
All of the sudden, Lyra was screaming in her room, and Lena run faster than ever in her life to find out that Tommy had broken Lyra’s fingers while they were playing. The scream had woken up Alex and Maggie, the first one run toward the bedroom and noticed the situation.  
“Oh my God Lyra! He didn’t do it on purpose, Lena I swear they can control their strength” Alex apologized  
“Kara, take Lyra to the DEO and let them fix her little hand, Alex you, me, kitchen NOW!” Lena Luthor infamous death glare directed to Alex.

Kara took off with Lyra and Alex went to the kitchen, she didn’t have the time to comfort Tommy or Tuppence, of course he didn’t want to hurt Lyra, maybe he got upper excited to play with other kid than his sister.  
“Alex, My kids’ safety is the most important thing in the world to me, I know Tommy didn’t want to hurt Lyra, but I can’t jeopardize her or Lucian to be hurt again. My kids haven’t shown any kriptonian power, for the moment they are only humans and that means fragile. I’ll find you an apartment within the hour.” Business Luthor made the decisions.  
Lena was right and Alex knew it. She only nodded to her sister in law and walked toward the bedroom to talk with the twins, but they weren’t alone, Maggie was crouched to the twins’ level talking to them.  
“Mijo, tiene que ser cuidadoso con sus poderes, tú eres muy fuerte y Lyra es humana, ella es delicada como una flor, ¿entiendes?” Tommy nodded, he was about to cry because he never thought that he could hurt Lyra. Tuppence could feel his pain and hugged him, then she looked to Maggie and both kids hugged her too.   
“Can you explain me why my kids are so close to you?” Alex asked Maggie coldly, those were the first words they exchanged since Alex arrived.  
“I don’t know. They aren’t mine. I didn’t even know they speak Spanish, but something inside told me they could and honestly it felt good” Maggie looked Alex eyes while her hands stroked little heads  
“Stay away from them! They are mine” Even Alex was surprised by the hatred on her own words  
“I told you I don’t want kids, but somehow they believe I’m their mommy, fix it” Maggie didn’t stay behind with the hate.   
Lena had to intervene because the twins were scared. She took them to the kitchen and told Alex and Maggie ‘fix your shit but don’t drag the children in your stupidity’  
“Dammit! She is right, there must be a reason why the twins think you are their mommy. Could you please come with me to the DEO to find out the reason?” Alex tried her best to be polite with the woman who broke her heart  
“No problem, Dan- Ale- Agent.” Maggie had no idea how to refer to her ex-wife.  
“Ouch! I’m trying to keep it civil don’t do that, just call me Danvers like always.” A shadow of the old Danvers smile appeared on Alex’s face and Maggie had to hold her own  
“You’re right, sorry Danvers, let’s go to the DEO…though I don’t think people will be thrill to see me” Maggie knew she was hated by most people in the agency, but the twins were more important.  
Alex went to the kitchen where the twins were eating a sandwich and explained them that they all must go to her place of work to do some research. ‘Nerd’ Maggie thought to herself and the twins looked at her and smiled.  
“What is so funny, babies?” Alex asked intrigued.  
“Mommy thinks that you are a nerd” Tuppence said.  
“What? You can hear my thoughts?” Maggie said incredulously.  
Kara arrived in the balcony with Lyra in her arms and her hand immobilized, red eyes because of the crying and Lena hurried to the little girl and held her tight, planting small kisses all over her face, Lyra started giggling. Tommy looked at her and he seemed to be very ashamed. Lyra freed herself from Lena’s embrace and went directly to Tommy and hugged him. Everyone’s heart melted because of the sweet action of Lyra, Tommy smiled wide and laughed a little bit.   
Lena took Kara to the kitchen and explained her wife her decision of looking a place for Alex and the twins. It wasn’t something that Kara wanted, but Lena was right, the most important thing was their children’ safety. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Alex arrived to the DEO with Tommy on her right, behind her Maggie was walking holding Tuppence, the little girl refused to leave her ‘mommy’ and honestly the short woman didn’t have the heart to stop the girl. After hurried greetings Alex and the twins along with Maggie went straight to the medical bay. If Alex could be a little more honest with herself, she didn’t have to run any test to the twins, she already knew why the kids kept calling ‘mommy’ to Maggie. However, Alex was scared of the results. Maggie also was terrified.  
The twins were spending time with Vasquez while Alex and Maggie needed an alone time to talk. It had been near 2 years since the last time they sat to talk, both were nervous.  
“I’m sorry, everything I did to you was based on my fears” Maggie said immediately.  
“I know, you never believe me when I told you that I loved you and that was because the harm your family did to you” Alex was about to cry but she kept talking “You never believed that you were worth of my love and you made a huge mistake”  
“Don’t remind me the worst thing I’ve ever done” Maggie was crying.  
“I have to, you thought that I preferred Vasquez’s little boy over us, I thought you knew me better than that. Not having you drove me to adopt the twins but I have never stopped thinking that you and I could work things up and raise them together. That’s why the children think you are their mommy, because it’s my desire. I share with them this dream through our emotional bound.”  
Maggie waited the words to sink in her heart when she decided something that would change her life forever.  
“Alex…I still love you with everything I have and everything I’m. If you give me another chance, I will spend the rest of our lives repairing my mistake, with you and the kids”  
Alex closed her eyes allowing her chest to fill with that warm emotion that she had always had toward Maggie, she couldn’t lie herself for another day, because she had been in love with that woman since the day they met.   
“Maggie, I lo-“ 

Unexpectedly a loud explosion coming from the central control interrupted Alex and Maggie. Panic on their hearts and a simple scream from Alex  
“THE TWINS!”


	5. Pieces falling in their place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie being honest  
> Alex being safe  
> Kara being overprotective   
> Lena shipping Sanvers!  
> FAMILY TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one.   
> I didn't want Sanvers together but then I feel bad about the divorce and other things...are they endgame?  
> Winn is a hero deep inside

The strong blast shocked Alex and Maggie, both run frenetically to the central control to find the twins. Everything was chaos, smoke and debris all over the place.  
Under some concrete chunks Alex saw a hand trying to reach something, anything. Maggie helped her to remove the pieces of concrete to find out that was Vasquez barely keeping alive covered in blood. Maggie stayed with her while Alex kept searching for survivors and the twins.   
“MAMA!!!” Tommy cried when Alex passed next to him.  
Winn and another agent used their bodies to protect the twins, Alex took his friend in her arms to realize that he was still breathing but unconscious over Tommy, Tuppence was passed out too and the agent over her was dead. Tears burst from Alex’s eyes at the time Supergirl appeared screaming her sister’s name.  
“We are here!” Alex shouted out. “Winn is fine, also the twins, but Stevens is dead, he died protecting Tuppence and Vasquez is in bad shape. She needs a doctor NOW!   
“I’m taking her to Medical bay, bring the twins also, Maggie! Help us with Winn” Supergirl commanded them.  
J’onn was nowhere near and they didn’t have a clue of whom could be the responsible after the attack.  
The agents that could move helped the agents that were down, many were dead or hurt, Alex was devastated and a clear feeling of revenge was growing inside her, she would find the bastard who did this and she would kill them with her own hands.   
Two hours after the attack, the twins were release from the medical bay and Supergirl took them to her apartment, Lena would take care of them while the rest would try to find the responsible of the attack. Cadmus had been defeated years ago, but there was always the chance to find followers and in the last few years the DEO was an agency that protected the Aliens and helped them to blend into the society.  
There were no leads but Alex was convinced to bring down the bastard. She was willing to stay at the DEO for long as it take, but Kara brought reason to her.  
“You have to be with your kids and we need to collect Vasquez’ son, he must be scared and she will be at the medical bay for long time”   
“Yes, you’re right, I’m new at this mother thing” Alex smiled.  
When they arrived to Lena and Kara’s, the kids were doing a slumber party in the living room, Tommy was watching ‘Lilo & Stitch’ and Lyra and Tuppence were cuddle together sleeping, Lena was in the couch breastfeeding Lucian. Alex entered the apartment with little Alex in her arms, Vasquez’ son was 4 years old and he was really scared, he didn’t remember any of the adults who took him and he wanted his Mama. Tommy felt little Alex insecurities and fears so he got close and put a hand over little Alex’s head, the boy looked more relax and went to watch the movie. Before Tommy moved away from Alex he asked ‘Is he my new brother?’ Kara smiled and Alex explained him that Little Alex was a new friend.  
Maggie and Alex slept in the couch to take a look on the kids and to talk to each other, the explosion and the commotion distracted them from an important point.   
“The twins are really special, Tuppence is a sweet little girl and Tommy has a great heart” Maggie was stroking Tommy’s hair.  
“They’re amazing, I love them, and you know how I feel about you” Alex was straight forward  
“I’m really happy that you haven’t stopped loving me”  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Next morning Kara was preparing breakfast for a small army with Lyra helping her, Lena was attending Lucian and Alex was helping the twins and Little Alex to brush their teeth. Maggie got closer to Kara and asked her to speak privately, they went to the balcony.  
“I love your sister, and I want, no! I need another chance with her.”  
“I know you love her, and I can tell she loves you back, but you hurt her bad. And Rao knows that I won’t allow that to happen again.” Kara had seen her sister falling apart when Maggie asked for the divorce.  
“Kara, I’m ready to having all with her, to be there and be a family with the twins” Maggie was dead serious  
“You can’t run away again, she is scared, now she is a mom and I learn a lot of being a mother myself and that means the kids are priority and you have to fight every day for your partner.”  
“Kara, I won’t run, I’m here to stay for as long as she wants me, and for the kids also, they think I’m their mommy and this is my last chance, I know I won’t be happy unless I’m with her” Maggie’s eyes filled with tears and a smile in her lips, like she was imagining that future with Alex.  
“Ok, if she wants you back, I won’t intervene, but I will be watching you closely” Kara extended her arms for a hug and Maggie reciprocated immediately.  
Lena was watching them the entire time and finally she could say that her favorite couple would be reunited, she was happy for the twins and of course Lyra, she was always worried about her aunties.  
The breakfast went nicely and Little Alex was more relax. After that, a phone call interrupted them, Winn had woken up and Vasquez was out of danger, expecting fully recovery. Everyone sighted with relief, they decided to take little Alex to visit Vasquez and Lena offered to babysit the kids. Maggie had to go to the precinct and asked for permission to investigate with the DEO. At the door, Kara returned and said goodbye to Lucian and Lyra kissing them in the head, and then she kissed Lena and told her how much she loved her. Tuppence smiled and said  
“Now Mama and Mommy have to kiss goodbye too!”   
“You’re right, baby girl.” Lena said loudly, god how she missed the family she had.  
Maggie got closer to Alex and put her hands around her neck. They kissed for such a long time that Kara coughed to interrupt them and head to the DEO. Tommy and Tuppence were clapping at the kiss.  
“After everything is solved, we are going to take things slow and we will be happy again, as a family” Maggie said putting some distance between them.  
“No, Maggie, after everything is solved you will marry me again and we will be happy again.” Alex’ smile reached her eyes for the first time in years and then kissed softly Maggie’s nose. She was sure about the woman in front of her.  
Kara, Alex and Little Alex left first. Maggie hugged the twins and kissed them goodbye, then she kissed Lyra and Lucian and hugged Lena tightly, her best friend was the only one who helped her through the entire time she was alone, and the one who didn’t let her lost hope.  
“Thanks Lena, thank you for not letting me fell apart”   
“You’re welcome, Maggie, but now you don’t have to screw it again, if something goes wrong just talk to Alex, she is amazing like Kara (Thanks to Eliza) and they love deeply. I got scared like you years ago, before Lyra and almost screwed everything up, but I talked to Kara and she helped me, helped us to be the family we are now. Trust Alex, she will help you too”  
“I know that now, don’t worry I won’t waste this opportunity…Now! There is a bastard we need to catch”  
Maggie left and Lena stayed with the kids. She was cleaning everything from the early breakfast when a text message interrupted her, it was from Lillian, her mother.  
“Cadmus is not dead”


	6. This is the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the edge of chaos Maggie stood up as a family woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé!!! No fue fácil pero finalmente decidí que Alex y Maggie fueran Endgame!  
> Enjoy people!!!!

Lena knew immediately that CADMUS was aware of the DEO’s location, and Alex, Kara, and all the other agents were there! That explosion was only a warning and J’oon? Nobody had seen him before nor after the explosion. BAD NEWS. In no time, Lena was calling Kara to tell her about another possible attack. Innocent people being threaten by her mother and Lena was reliving all those episodes before she got married, when she was alone and suddenly, she had many people to lose.  
“Kara! Lillian texted me, it was CADMUS, it’s not safe anymore”  
Kara got the message, she answered ‘I love you’ and hung up to help evacuate the place.  
“Maggie don’t go to the DEO, it was CADMUS” Lena called her friend  
********************************************************************************

An hour later, everybody in the DEO was successfully evacuated and who needed was sent to the hospital. Alex was driven Little Alex to see Vasquez and Supergirl was flying the last injuries to the hospital. Maggie was trying to reach Alex but she couldn’t the signal was lost.  
Alex noticed that she was being followed by a black sedan, and her cellphone was dead. She knew she could defend herself but little Alex was there too and she had to protect him. A black van cut her way and the black sedan blocked her way out, she was trapped, before even to reach her gun she heard the windows crashing and a 9 mm pressed to her head.  
“Please, I’ll go, don’t hurt the kid”  
“Ohhh don’t worry we won’t hurt him, we need him alive, and also her sister, where is she?” a cold known voice said, Alex knew who it was.  
“His sister? He is only child, his mother is injured I was taking him to the hospital” Alex could hear the anger on that awful voice. And then the orders that were shouted.  
“She doesn’t have the twins, they must be with my daughter!!! Execute plan B” then Lillian looked at Alex and told her “I won’t kill you or the kid, but I make myself sure you won’t follow me” and just like that, Alex was shot in the leg, Little Alex screamed and covered her eyes and above the pain, Alex held him to calm him down while the help arrived. Maggie was there first in the scene and Alex warned her about Lillian and the plan to kidnap the twins. Supergirl landed a few minutes later and then she took Little Alex to the hospital while the ambulance took Alex, and Maggie drove to Lena’s place.  
‘Why Lillian needed the twins? Who told her?’ Maggie was analyzing all possibilities and the way to save the children whose mother she loved enormously.  
Lena was changing Lucian’s diaper while the twins and Lyra were watching a movie, always close to the phone waiting for news from Supergirl. Suddenly, someone was knocking the door and Lyra hurried to open it, Lena hadn’t the time to prevent her daughter from doing it and there it was Lillian on her apartment talking with Lyra, Lena could feel the rage inside her.  
“Don’t you dare to talk to my daughter, you are not welcome on this house”  
“Awww, Lena, don’t be that way, the little girl has the right to know that I’m hers grandmother, right sweetie?” Lillian kneeled in front of Lyra to hug her when Maggie arrived pulling out her gun.  
“Step away from the child, right now!” Maggie hissed.  
“Do you really believe that I’m here by myself? Of course my people are close, so be a lamb and hand me the twins, would you? They are very important to CADMUS.” The oldest Luthor smiled.  
Lena reached Lyra and pulled her away from Lillian, the twins were scared but also curious about that woman, they were stood in the living room looking at the scene, but Maggie told them not to move that she would protect them no matter what.  
Supergirl landed to watch Maggie pointing her gun to Lillian, immediately Kara scanned the room and found out her family was alright and the twins seemed to be safe. Then she decided to make her way in the apartment.  
“Lillian, if you leave right now, we will forget this problem and no one will get hurt.” Kara tried to reason with the older woman.  
“Those kids have power that I need, the Terror siblings are the answer”  
“They are Alex’s kids, leave them alone, I will defend them with my life!” Kara snapped  
“They are MY kids and I won’t let you take them away from me!” Maggie roared.  
Before Lillian’s people got into action, DEO agents surrounded the building and made some arrests, when Lillian realized that no one was coming to her rescue her sight dropped to her feet and she felt herself defeated, but Maggie wasn’t satisfied and she wanted to make sure that the older Luthor never again came back to hurt her family. The small tough brunette approached to Lillian and punched her in the stomach making the old woman to fall on her knees, after that she told Lena and Kara to take the kids to another room, only Supergirl knew what happened when Lillian and Maggie were left alone. The next thing that Lena knew was that her mother was in a comma and possibly she would never be able to come from it. Lena didn't flinch. When the danger was away from the Danvers-Luthor family and its nephews, everybody went to visit Alex. Tuppence made a sketch for her and Tommy obliged Maggie to buy Alex some flowers, because Aunt Lena said ‘flowers make everybody to feel better’. Luckily Alex made full recovery and she could witness how Maggie hung herself to the family life, Alex never had a doubt on her mind that that woman was the one forever, although they never remarried, they decided and promised to each other to be for the other fulfilling their destiny as mothers of two beautiful children.  
They promised to each other to be the best partner ever, even when Lena and Kara were hard competition. Alex and Maggie made a family from broken pieces, but together they gave a real home to Tommy and Tuppence, and when thing went hard both looked into each other eyes and talked about the exact moment when they realized they fell in love. That was their therapy; to recall the good days.  
And destiny is a funny thing, because after everything they lived and the problem that Maggie had at first with Little Alex, he finally became their son-in-law when he got married with Tuppence…after all their insecurities…Little Alex's destiny was to become part of the family one way or another.


End file.
